Missing Scene Revealed!
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is on a typical s rank mission...or not. this takes as a timeline between the Naruto series and Naruto shippuden. find out how this mission would have changed his life. it'll have romance in here soon, you'll see. R&R please, tnx!
1. Mission Starts Soon

**hello, hope you lab this like i do too as i had written all my best here, nyahaha! have fun...read on...**

Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin who is now the Fifth Hokage of the successful village, Konoha. It was just a normal yet a day that bore her to tears...or to sake.

Ever since she became Hokage all over her table were paperworks that have to be done which tires her out. But she never puts off the time to drink and gamble the way she always live the life.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled angrily as she was a bit drunk. Obviously, you couldn't see her as a sober.

Shizune, her assistant, was taking care of Tsunade's pet pig until she heard her name.

"oh no, trouble..." Shizune said to herself and left Tonton.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Shizune came hurriedly in the office as Tsunade eyed on her. Tsunade's vision was in a blur as she tried to make out who was in front her.

"Are you Shizune?" Tsunade asked drunkenly as Shizune rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Tsunade, you've been drinking again instead of sorting out the paperworks..." Shizune acknowledge Tsunade as Tsunade just nodded yet didn't care.

"Good. You are Shizune. Now, get me a dozen of sake..." she turned her to chair around to look at the window to see the scene. From afar, she could see her face that was build on the mountains along with other face of the previous Hokages.

"Tsunade-sama! With all due respect, you shouldn't be drinking. You should be finishing all these documents that are piled up on your desk!" Shizune explained as Tsunade stood up and held onto the desk. Of course, she couldn't control herself from falling down. She looked at Shizune and just grunted.

"Get some sake before I kill you." Tsunade said as she demanded it with calmness.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"I SAID GO GET ME SOME SAKE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL!!!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune was in fear.

"Tsunade-sennin...Shizune...anything wrong?" Sakura Haruno, a pink haired medical nin who became one ever since the now drunk fifth Hokage taught her medical jutsu along with Ino yamanaka, had just asked this question and entered herself in.

"Hokage-sama is drunk...as usual" Shizune sighed to herself hopelessly and shook her head in dismay. She didn't know what to do at all.

"Oh..." Sakura said as she went near to Tsunade. " calm down, tsunade-sennin and just rest on the chair." she told her sensei as she gently place her back on the chair. Tsunade just grunted and fell asleep on the desk. She was now drooling all over the desk. Sakura and Shizune were in disgust but couldn't do anything about it.

Buwei" Shizune turned as soon as she heard this squeal that Tonton made from the other room. "Tonton...I have to care of her." Shizune said to Sakura Haruno. "But Shizune, I came by because I need to ask her about some requirements needed to remove poison from a...well, poisoned body after all. Ino's waiting down at the training grounds." Sakura explained how she came by to see Tsunade almost wanting to 'kill' Shizune.

"Well, you're going to have to wait. It wouldn't be nice to wake up the fifth Hokage now, right?" Shizune said to her giving a 'she'll-kill-you-if-you-wake-her-up' look. Sakura nodded as she understood this. "Guess I better tell Ino about the cancellation of the training today. Third time this week that Tsunade postponed our training." Sakura said to herself. She took a poison sample from her pocket and looked up to Shizune.

"Here, Shizune. Will you please tell Tsunade to teach Ino and me about how to get the antidote from this? It will really be much appreciated." Sakura Haruno said to Shizune while placing the sample on Tsunade desk that was piled with lots of folders before leaving the office. Shizune went to the desk to take the small bottle. Then something caught in her eye.

An s rank mission...well, all of these missions are always handed out but this folder just should never stay on a desk where a fifth Hokage was drooling on. Shizune opened the folder and gasped in shock.

"Tsunade..." Shizune patted on Tsunade's back. Tsunade didn't reply. "Tsunade?" Shizune called her name out as Tsunade replied with a silent grunt. "Tsu-" "WHAT?" Tsunade yelled as Shizune wasn't in fear anymore since she had just caught that fear already after reading the s rank mission that she handed to the fifth hokage. The fifth hokage took it and read it promptly. Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Shizune, hurry get the man on this job." the fifth demanded as Shizune just stood there with curiosity. "Who would that be?" Shizune asked as the fifth hokage looked at the victim's picture.

" Hatake kakashi."

The man on the job was currently nearby the river. He was leaning against a willow tree as he was calmly reading his favorite book, Icha-Icha paradise. "Ahh..." he expressed his pleasure. "What an amazing work the Jiraiya wrote here. I cannot wait until he comes back with Naruto after training. I wonder how they are..." kakashi thought loudly. "That's the only reason you want them to come back? Is to see if Jiraiya has updated the series?" a voice said from behind the tree.

"Hm?" kakashi expressed his confusion and turned to see Shikamaru Nara, the lazy assed chuunin who was lying down on the grass and watching the clouds go by in his spare time. Kakashi laughed slightly as he was now leaning behind the other side of the tree to continue his conversation with Shikamaru.

"not really." kakashi said unsurely as shikamaru smirked. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head. He was having the time of his life. "As if... you're such a pervert as he is, kakashi." shikamaru said his opinion as kakashi just smiled simply behind his mask.

"well, don't you think you should admit that you're having an obsession with blondes?" kakashi spilled a hint of rumors he heard around.

Shikamaru sat up and looked at kakashi with his eyebrows curved. "What makes you say that?" "Don't you at least have a liking with ino yamanaka and Temari from Suna? It's obvious, you know" kakashi answered the Nara boy's question while flipping the pages of the book he is still reading.

"what?!" shikamaru exclaimed as there were now crimson blushes on his cheeks. "Kakashi..." a deep voice was heard as the two now looked up to see Asuma Sarutobi who was usually taking his free time to smoke.

"...don't mess with shikamaru head. I don't want him to end up a flirt like you." Asuma joked as kakashi couldn't care less. "who you calling a flirt, Asuma?" kakashi pointed out to Asuma as he just went silent which made shikamaru curious.

"Well, I hope you said hi to Kurenai for me today." kakashi told to Asuma as Asuma sweat dropped. Shikamaru being smart now knew what was going on in his sensei's love life. " I guess team 8 are also wondering about kurenai's whereabouts just like how on the same time Choji, Ino and I get curious about your whereabouts" shikamaru said smartly as Asuma grunted. He was going to kill kakashi before he died if ever. "Shikamaru, do you want to play Shougi?" Asuma asked to change the subject.

"sure...let's see if ever you're going to beat me at least once." shikamaru stood up and placed his hand in his pockets while slouching in his normal posture. "Have fun and good luck with your game" kakashi said his farewell without looking away from the book. Asuma and shikamaru had left just as soon as Iruka Umino came by. "hey, kakashi..." Iruka greeted as kakashi just waved and went back to reading.

"Tsunade ordered me to tell you to report to her office." Iruka reminded kakashi. "What does she want now?" kakashi asked plainly not really caring about Tsunade's demands. "She's going to hand you out a mission that only you can fulfill. I would have let you out of it by suggesting Gai to take the mission but Tsunade didn't have a single doubt on you taking it." Iruka explained.

"Aww...nice of you to try and pull me out of a reckless situation, now why would you do that?" kakashi asked placing the book in his pouch bag. "Because I know how much you want to read your pornographic novel." Iruka said as kakashi wanted to know why no one appreciated Jiraiya's works...even though he understand why Jiraiya wasn't like at all since he was such an old pervert. "hai, hai, I'll go and report myself to the office." kakashi stood up and disappeared leaving traces of smokes in the spot where he had left. "Naruto...I wonder...where are you now?" Iruka said to himself as he was on his way to Ichiraku ramen.

"reporting, Hatake kakashi to the fifth hokage" kakashi barged himself in as Tsunade quickly hid her bets in her bottom left drawer. "Kakashi, nice of you to drop by. After all, this mission requires your skills." the fifth hokage told him as kakashi nodded waiting for what the mission was about.

"An s-rank mission, this girl..." Tsunade hand out a folder that contain all information about the girl except her name and other unnecessary purposes."...is one of the best medical nin in Konoha once. She left as soon as the fourth hokage took his position. Now, we were reported that she was kidnapped by one of the member of Akatsuki. This information was reported to us from the village she was currently living in" Tsunade told about the girl as kakashi had just finished reading the document.

"Would you mind telling me about what I should do?" kakashi Hatake insisted politely as Tsunade smiled for just a half-second. "You need to retrieve her here and keep her safe once she's in Konoha's premises. Then I will command another jonin to escort her back to the village." Tsunade said as kakashi's thoughts were all about how easy the mission was going to be.

"It is not easy as you thought..." Tsunade said as it's as if she had read kakashi's mind. Kakashi looked up and knew there was more information about the mission to be told to him from her. "This medical nin was secured tightly in the hospital of that village. It is also impossible for anyone to have gotten in there but then an Akatsuki member is never one of the 'anyone'. You're going to have to defeat that akatsuki member and also get some information about the organization's decisions. It is known that the akatsuki are up to something." Tsunade then held out an old Konoha forehead protector from her top drawer and handed it out to kakashi.

"With your tracking skills, you might get a scent from this belonging that was in that victim's possession" Tsunade said as kakashi thanked her as this would really help him complete the mission quicker.

"You are now dismiss and given permission to leave Konoha and do the mission right away. So pack up, Hatake and come back without failure" Tsunade said as kakashi nodded and went out of the office. He looked at the girl's picture. Once again, it was still just a normal mission to him.

His bag was packed and was now meters away from the gates of Konoha. He then bit his thumb and forced his hand onto the ground to summon the ninken. All eight dogs stood proudly in front of him as kakashi immediately handed out the girl's belonging to the eight dogs that had formed a group around this belonging and tried to memorize its scent to sniff her out.

"this scent smells a bit familiar back in the days when you taught me how to say your name" the smallest ninken who was a petite pug, Pakkun, said this. "Okay..." kakashi said not caring about this as the dogs had drifted off quickly to find the victim. He rested quietly as he was now back to reading his book.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!!!" kakashi looked up to see Gai in front of him. He then went back to reading the book. "What are you doing here? Ah, reading a book that symbolizes the bloom of youth. A generation started by a lovely healthy couple to blossom their expression youth by extreme romance with temptation." Gai said in descriptive yet 'lovely' scenery themed way. Kakashi shook his head before saying "what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're out here all alone. I just came from the mission with my team. I'm actually waiting for my team to catch up. They should really learn to catch up the speed and also must outrun me. I can't even believe Lee isn't here yet." Gai said and looked at kakashi. He knew that the silver-haired man wasn't listening at all...or maybe he was.

"You shouldn't open one of the eight gates just to challenge your students." kakashi commented on Gai's story. "You know these eight gates give out risks no matter what. These are only needed in emergency. I cannot believe that you've taught this to one of your students. To think that student ends up being injured. It's a good thing Tsunade existed to heal him." kakashi said as Gai was now furious. "You do not tell on me to what I should do. It's as if you know Lee like I do!" Gai said as he glared at his rival. He crossed his arms wanting not to care...but he still does.

"A challenge my rival since you had gave anger to the youth that I had always express which is now ruin for only an amount of time until I could defeat your eternal spirit." Gai said as he gave out a thumb's up from his right with his bright smile. "iiee, I don't feel like fighting you." kakashi said as he was now amazed on the climax of the book he was reading even though he had read it lots of times.

"So you forfeit? That's just typical of you. I win!" Gai said as he smiled proudly. "whatever." kakashi said as Gai was still not contented. "Come on, try to defeat me! If I win, I'll let you do fifty back flips around the tree you are leaning on and as for you, if ever you win, I will cartwheel around Konoha five hundred times. What do you say?" Gai begged with extreme consequences as kakashi shook his head and before he could decline this offer, Rock Lee had just come by behind Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed in glee as Gai grinned. "Lee!" he said with happiness as he hugged his favorite student. Kakashi thought this was an utter bother but didn't care less. He wanted to know what the man will do in the book.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"L-"

"alright, I accept your challenge." kakashi interrupted since the two men who were wearing green spandex was giving him a headache which ended him up not to concentrate on the story he was reading.

"We will defeat each other by impersonating Sakura Haruno. To the one who can make Lee feel more confident and much more get attracted to one of us will win!" Gai sensei set out the rules as kakashi slapped his forehead. What had he done? This was an outrage. This challenge...was...was...stupid.

"What a great idea, Gai-sensei! I hope you win!" Lee said with joy as Gai-sensei ruffled Lee's bowl cut hair. "you guys shouldn't be doing this." a girl's voice was heard from the three as they looked to see two figures standing before them.

**sorry for the end, forgive me?**

**do you lab it like i do? please review coz yeah, i'll update around 1-3 days...if i feel like it...and how will i feel like it? if you review...add it to your faves to make me more happy to write more, too:D**

_**visit my deviantart please? The link's in my prof, tnx! 'hugs you very very much'**_


	2. Camp Out Memories

**ELLO!!! Well, umm, dunno if anyone's reading but I really like to continue this story so…yeah, please read and review. Tell me what you think and all. Thanks!**

"Baka! That's senseless to do your stupid challenge!" here on we found out the girl was Tenten and the other figure was Neji Hyuuga. They had just arrived to see how Gai and Kakashi were going to defeat each other by a way that is stupid.

"Tenten, leave them alone. To think, they are jonin like me...indeed" Neji said crossing his arms and trying to be calm. He was as impatient as Tenten but didn't want to make a scene.

"Aww...Tenten. This challenge has taken my interest to know more about youth. YOSH!" Rock Lee exclaimed as Tenten didn't know what to do. She would wish to go back in time and let someone better than Gai to influence Rock Lee instead. But going back in time seems impossible anyway.

"yes, well, let's get started, Kakashi" Gai said as he had just transform himself into Sakura Haruno. As Kakashi was about to do the same thing, all the ninken who had taken the scent came by in a flash. "We've found her. It'll take five days to get to the destination so might as well leave as soon as possible" Pakkun explained as Kakashi was in relief. He would be out of this stupid challenge as Tenten had said awhile ago.

"I better head off now. See you around, Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji." Kakashi said as he had just glide to the trees to jump on each branch to the way of the destination.

"ONCE AGAIN, THIS CHALLENGE WASN'T CONTINUED. I WILL DEFEAT YOU, KAKASHI!" Gai shouted who was now back to his former self with his fist raised as Neji and Tenten felt embarrassed already.

"Way to say it, Gai-sensei! YOSH!" Rock Lee shouted as he shook his fist too like what Gai is still doing. "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" they were back again to calling each other names while hugging each other. Neji and Tenten felt like killing themselves.

it was night time as Kakashi had dismissed most of the ninja dogs except Pakkun to escort him at the time he had stopped jumping from branch to branch and thought of walking instead. Right now he was camping all by himself with Pakkun at his side.

"A Konoha forehead protector...so does that means you're finding a missing nin from Konoha?" Pakkun asked as he lied down beside Kakashi who was back again reading the book and sitting at the edge of the cliff. Fire was burning inches away from him as his bag pack was just lying around there. "Not a missing nin. She just went on her own to another village. Tsunade told me she's one of the best medical nin and is needed to retrieve her...after all, an akatsuki member took her captive" Kakashi summarized the mission he was doing as Pakkun nodded.

"But still...a familiar smell." Pakkun said as Kakashi looked at the pug. "Familiar smell? How familiar?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but it seems like the scent that I smelled sometimes at the time when you took care of me." Pakkun said his thoughts to his master. "Well, you must be imagining things, Pakkun." Kakashi said as he looked up in the sky. Bright stars on the night sky and the moon sailing on the drifted soft clouds. It had reminded him some scenes of a campout...

FLASHBACK

_Naruto had just spilled a glass of water at Sakura's skirt. Oh no, what's going to happen?_

"_NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who was now humiliated. "sorry, Sakura..." Naruto said being really embarrassed. Sakura was disgusted as right now, Naruto had a lump on his head that was made by the angry forehead girl. Kakashi looked up to see a typical comedic fight scene which didn't amuse him. Not even Sasuke._

"_You two are idiots" Sasuke muttered as Sakura scratched her head nervously while Naruto was whimpering about the pain he felt. "All gone now..." Sakura said about the status of her temper as Naruto was in a relief. _

_" come, come now. The three of you should work and cooperate as a team" Kakashi tried to make a deal...which wasn't any use. The three were shocked that their sensei was alive to remind them about team work in a weird time._

"_Hello?! Kakashi-sensei, we're not even in a battle. I hardly think that this mission is worth it, anyway" Naruto grunted and crossed his arms. Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Sakura just sighed. Kakashi had just laughed slightly which made the three look at him._

"_What are you laughing at, sensei?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. "Maybe there was a funny scene in the book he's reading." Sakura hypothesized. "Tch, who cares..." Sasuke said. _

_Kakashi laughed slightly again and shook his head. "You three really reminded about the team I was in before." Kakashi explained his laughter before going back to reading._

"_Really? That's cool..." Naruto said plainly. "How did the three of us reminded you about your previous team, anyway?" Sasuke asked as he was look at the firewood that was burning. "Good question, Sasuke!" Sakura agreed to him as Sasuke just didn't care. _

"_Well, you remind me of my team mate, Obito. He is after all an Uchiha like you." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. The word Uchiha caught his interest. "Really? He must be powerful." Sasuke said as Kakashi just laughed about that remark._

"_No, actually he acted the ways of Naruto." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Naruto flinched. "And Rin my other team mate almost looks like Sakura. Only she has short hair and a mark on each of her cheeks. She's like the person who settles a stupid fight between Obito and I" Kakashi said as the three looked at him desperately. Kakashi didn't like their eyes on him and asked "what?"_

"_Would be great if you tell us a story about your team...you know memories" Sakura smiled as Naruto nodded while Sasuke just grunted. "Hmm, I don't know..." Kakashi said as he slammed the book close. " oh, come on, sensei! You started it now do something about it." Naruto demanded._

"_okay, I guess I'll just tell a little story, anyway" Kakashi said as he tried to remember a distinctive day with the team he was in previously. He really didn't want to remember memories since the people in those scenes were now gone. But it's worth a try to relieve the good old days._

"_I see that we're not going to be on a mission in time, Arashi-sensei" Kakashi commented on the lack of Obito's presence. _

"_Who's Arashi?" Naruto asked as Sakura told him 'shush'. "Arashi? He's the fourth hokage." Kakashi said as Naruto was in bewilderment. "Really? Your sensei was the fourth hokage? Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke just wanted to strangle Naruto._

"_Well, Kakashi, we're just going to have to wait." Arashi said as he stood still and looked up the sky in calmness. "Whatever. Being late to attend a mission is just breaking one of the shinobi rules." Kakashi grunted and crossed his arms. Rin was nearby picking some flowers and giving it to Kakashi._

"_These are for you, Kakashi." Rin blushed giving it to him. "Uh, no thanks. You can have them" Kakashi said plainly as Rin frowned but hugged the flowers to herself, anyway._

"_Ooh, Rin has a crush on you, eh?" Naruto snickered. "yeah, you could say that like the way you feel to Sakura" Kakashi smiled simply as Sakura laughed. "Don't know why you're laughing. You're feeling the same way to Sasuke, too" Sakura now wanted to punch her sensei. "Just continue the story" Sasuke said._

"_IT'S BEEN AN HOUR! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Kakashi couldn't control his temper when he yelled those words. "Calm down, Kakashi. Patience is a virtue after all." the fourth told him. "Whatever..." Kakashi mumbled. Rin was also waiting but was never mad at Obito once. Speaking of which..._

"_Sorry, sensei! That I was late, you see, there was this black cat that crossed my shortcut so I had to take the long way to get he-." "Excuses..." Kakashi muttered loudly. " what?! They're not excuses!" Obito exclaimed to Kakashi. "Yeah, right. Black cats as bad luck are just superstition" Kakashi explained his perception of this superstition._

"_Hey, you used that excuse before on us. You're a liar!" Naruto noticed about this. "Anyway..." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto's comment and going back to the story._

"_Baka! It's the truth, believe it!" Obito yelled. "What an Uchiha." Kakashi said._

"_Whoa, what do you mean about 'what an Uchiha'? Are you insulting my clan?" Sasuke asked angrily. "It's a long story, Sasuke." Kakashi said continuing the story._

"_you take that back." Obito demanded as his face was in front of Kakashi's face in an inch "and if I don't?" Kakashi said calmly and leaned a centimeter. Rin laughed nervously as she separated the two boys. "You two shouldn't fight. We're going to our first mission. Please, be calm" Rin tried to settle the argument. "Fine, whatever." Kakashi said. "Everything for you, Rin" Obito smiled at Rin which in turn Rin smiled back. "okay, since all of us are here, let's get going" the fourth announced._

"_Obito liked Rin who liked you? This seems so familiar" Naruto said trying to figure out the puzzle. "What an idiot..." Sasuke said while Sakura slapped her forehead._

"_So where are we going?" Obito asked desperately every minute with the same reply from the fourth 'we're getting there'. Kakashi just followed with no questions to ask but it really annoyed him that Obito couldn't stop asking the question over and over again. "So where are we-" " shut up..." Kakashi said loudly as Rin was sweating. Oh no, another fight Rin thought._

"_am I talking to you, huh, Kakashi?" Obito asked. "Well, you are now..." Kakashi smirked. "But...argh! You think you're so smart and all!" Obito said raising his finger to kakashi. Kakashi ousted the finger back to Obito while remarking "I am smart since I am a chuunin and you're just a genin. Beat that"_

"_Who cares about ranks?! Ugh! Arashi-sensei, tell him ranks doesn't judge the size of a shinobi's mind" Obito complained as Arashi was too busy asking how Rin specialized in medical jutsu. "Huh? Obito, I'd have to say I'm on both of your sides." Arashi tried to get out of the sticky situation._

"_In a way?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow. "Umm...oh look, here we are!" Arashi raised his arms in the air as they had arrived at the..._

"_...cottage? Our mission's destination is at the cottage?" Obito said as he felt that this mission was like going to be a baby's job. "yes, a cottage" Arashi smiled. "the cottage's beautiful" Rin commented at the scenery of the cottage's surroundings._

"_This is the mission? That's it?! Taking care of the owner's backyard...is that it?!" Obito exclaimed as Kakashi didn't say a word. He was frustrated about this, too but didn't want to be like an idiot who was complaining equaling to Obito now. Well, Rin was having fun, watering the flowers and all._

_As Arashi, he was relaxed as he was having a great conversation with the owner. "hey, Kakashi, look out!" Kakashi turned around to a slob of mud thrown at Kakashi face. Kakashi wiped it off as he knew how childish Obito's behavior was. "You're going to pay..." Kakashi muttered as dug out a bigger slob of mud and threw it at Obito's face. It was a direct hit all right. _

_Next thing, you know there were a total mess in the backyard especially the two boys. Rin had just come back from the front yard after watering the flowers and was shocked on what happened to the beautiful scene. "Guys! Oh no!!!" Rin squealed still shocked and now she was hit by a slob of mud._

_Later on, the future fourth hokage came to see his team in a mess. "You guys are in deep trouble, all right." Arashi sensei as the three stopped fighting each other. "Sorry, sensei." Rin apologized first. "Obito started it." Kakashi said truthfully. "What?! You're just going to tell that it was really me who started it!?" Obito yelled and saw the fourth glaring at him. "I mean...it's not true that I started it..." Obito lied unsurely and laughed nervously. The fourth had just sighed._

_The owner was yelling his head off and the fourth promised to clean it tomorrow. Now on, the team was now camping in the forest that was nearby the owner's cottage since the owner didn't have enough rooms for team fourth...or maybe he didn't want his team to actually sleep in his cottage._

"_okay, everyone were going to head in early." the fourth announced to his team. Obito sighed in relief with a smile. Rin nodded as Kakashi scratched his chin. "Shouldn't Obito have a punishment or something? He started the mess, ya know." Kakashi reminded Arashi who jumped up realizing it._

_" oh yeah, Kakashi and Rin will head in early in sleeping bags as their punishment while Obito you're going to be on the lookout for 3 hours to see if intruders will get in the owner's territory." the fourth smiled and gave a thank-you look to Kakashi. "What?! Kakashi and Rin's punishment is petty! And why would I watch? This is like a d-rank or c-rank mission!" Obito complained as Kakashi's head hurt as Rin sighed._

"_You three would have slept in lovely tents like I am going to do but, nope, you three won't. You started the mess and I couldn't think of any punishment so watching out will do." the fourth hokage smiled as Obito grunted and stared at Kakashi madly. _

_Kakashi didn't care nonetheless. "Night, team!" the fourth said quickly and went to sleep in his tent. "Night sensei!" Rin smiled as Kakashi immediately went to sleep without a word to bid good night. As usual, Obito was at his post staring at nothing._

_A minute later Obito was holding a stick and writing Rim's name down on the dirt that he was sitting on. He wished he didn't let Rin in his trouble. If only Kakashi didn't hit back with a bigger slob of mud. Can you believe it? Obito still blames Kakashi. _

"_Obito?" Obito turned to see Rin. Obito's eyes widened as he looked at her then the dirt and erased the name quickly. "You should be asleep by now" Obito laughed nervously. "yeah, but I think it's hard to be on the lookout all by yourself" Rin smiled as Obito smiled back. _

_A grunt was made as Obito and Rin turned to Obito's right side. It was Kakashi. "Don't tell me you have the same reason as Rin...coz I think that's impossible." Obito said frowning dumbly. "No, I just couldn't sleep properly on a sleeping bag." Kakashi said folding his arms._

"_So what now?" Rin asked her teammates. Obito was drooling all over her...literally._

"_OBITO!!!" Rin yelled at Obito who was now humiliated. "sorry, Rin..." Obito said being really embarrassed. Rin was disgusted as it is now random for a sweet patient girl to lose her temper and hit Obito on the head giving him a lump._

"_You two are idiots" Kakashi muttered as Rin scratched her head nervously while Obito was whimpering about the pain he felt. "All gone now..." Rin said about the status of her temper as Obito was in a relief._

"_Come, come now. The three of you should work and cooperate as a team" Arashi tried to make a deal...which wasn't any use. The three were shocked that their sensei was alive to remind them about team work in a weird time._

"_Hello?! Arashi-sensei, we're not even in a battle. I hardly think that this mission is worth it, anyway" Obito grunted and crossed his arms. Kakashi just rolled his eyes while Rin just sighed. "I guess, I've been harsh to you guys about the punishment. You three can sleep in tents now." Arashi said._

"_wow...that's nice of you, sensei" Obito said feeling unbelievable about Arashi's generosity. Rin smiled peacefully as Kakashi eyed on his sensei. "There's a catch, isn't it?" Kakashi asked. "Kakashi! Stop ruining all our chances to not be in trouble!" Obito yelled. _

"_Thanks, Kakashi. You three are going to clean up the mess tomorrow. Going to stink bad so I think that'd be a great punishment. sleep peacefully, you three" the fourth hokage said as three went to sleep all right as they were getting rid of cleaning a mess at the back of their head._

"_So how are Rin and Obito?" Sakura asked as Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "aww...they dumped you, didn't they?" Naruto snickered as Sakura hit Naruto on the head giving a lump on his previous lump. "another Uchiha is alive...that's good" Sasuke said and inside his mind he was glad about this then smiled._

"_umm...time to sleep, you three." Kakashi said as he headed in his sleeping bag to sleep. The three went curious on Kakashi not giving replies to their comments about the story he just told them. They didn't mind it anymore and slept. They never spoke a word of it ever since until now._

We're back to the present of Kakashi. Pakkun had dismissed himself since he saw Kakashi staring at the sky endlessly and knew he was daydreaming. Kakashi sighed as he wished his teammates Rin and Obito were alive...especially Obito. He actually missed them ever since the day he became jonin.

"Obito...Rin...I hope you guys didn't die at all. I wish I had died instead" Kakashi looked up in the sky and sighed hopelessly. The night sky gave a gloomy feeling inside his heart and couldn't resist the memories he wished he could live through them again. Life was getting difficult without any friends by his side.

A tear ran on his right cheek as he wiped it away. Life seems hard nowadays. He thought.

No one would understand him the way Obito and Rin did. No one at all...

**Thanks for actually reading. Umm, please send in your reviews If you got any comments on this story. I might not continue it since why make a story when no one's reading it. anyway, yeah, that's all. thanks for reading again. and the reviews if ever there will be some. uh, see ya!**


	3. Footsteps

**I'm sure no one's reading, but if you're no one please be a someone who reads and reviews. I might continue this story but then again maybe not. Anyway, this chapter has mystery so yeah, just wanted to say. Read on.**

Kakashi sighed as he had just stopped by a tea shop. His appetite grew as he ordered a cup of tea and one of his favorite foods, miso soup with eggplant. "Itadakimasu!" he said before he pulled down his mask and started to fill up his appetite.

"Nani?! you're the White Fang!!!" an old woman covered her son's eyes with her left hand and pointed at the 'White Fang' with her right hand as soon as he saw him.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I'm not the White Fang. But he is my father." Kakashi smiled simply. "oh okay" the old woman sighed in relief. "come on, let's go." the old woman said but before she could hold his hand the young boy went near to Kakashi.

"Whoa...you must be the Copycat ninja." the boy looked up at the man and was in awe. "Uh, yeah, of course. Hehe" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped. "Can't wait to tell my friends that I've seen you! Bye!" the young boy ran to his well, we could say, grandmother and were off the tea shop.

"Hai, kids these days." the owner of the shop said. "Yeah, figures. But the generation will come and they'll be stronger so we should go easy on them" Kakashi explained and smiled simply before going back to eat. _Ah, delight. This is why this meal is one of my favorite foods._ He thought to himself.

"So you are the Copycat ninja, eh?" the owner said as Kakashi simply nodded. "That's nice. Kids around here honor you." "Really?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Yep. You got to admit, that they think you're cool and you're proud about it aren't ya, man?" the owner said playfully hitting Kakashi in the arm.

"Hai, it's an honor to be one of the ninjas to look up on." Kakashi said before eating more of his meal. "What are you doing here, anyway?" the owner asked. "Just on an S-rank mission." Kakashi said. _It's as if I'll tell you the situation, old man._ "Just? Whoa! Getting overboard on thinking this S-rank mission will be a piece of cake." the old man said and laughed loudly as Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Well..." Kakashi coughed. "Not that I could say it's easy. It's just typical for me to take this kind of missions. If I decline them then the village I'm from will break down and all, you know" Kakashi explained as the old man had just finished laughing. "I guess you can say that." the old man smiled simply before attending to get an order from a stranger near the counter.

While the old man was taking some orders, Kakashi finished eating his meal and drank his tea. He pulled back his mask on and bid "goodbye, old man. Good to meet you." and went off the shop. "Until then!" the old man waved as he went to the back of the shop to wash the dishes.

"Just like his old man, the White Fang. I see, Hatake, you've got a fine son, all along. He's actually following your footsteps" the old man said and looked up the sky. _If only you could see him now. You would be proud._ The old man thought about the past presence of the White Fang.

"_Kakashi!" a white haired strong man yelled to a little boy that seems like the small version of him._

"_yes, dad?" the little boy asked with curious wide eyes. "Bite your finger." the man said. "Huh?" the little boy raised his eyebrow. "Just do it until your finger bleeds, okay?" the man assured him as the little boy nodded with a 'hai'. He bit his finger and it bleed._

"_well, sign your name here on this scroll." the man said as the boy couldn't say no and just signed his name. "Good. Now watch me." the man said, bit his finger then announced 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' and placed his palm on the ground. Seven dogs appeared on the ground as the boy grinned in awesomeness._

"_Wow, father. What an amazing technique" the boy said as the man smiled. "well, try doing it." the man said as the boy just stared at his father with curiosity. "Do it. You'll see." the man ordered as the boy nodded in agreement. 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' he yelled as he placed his palm on the ground._

_And out came a little pug. The boy frowned as the man laughed slightly. "It's okay, son. Besides, it was an aim for you to summon him. His name's Pakkun. He's yours now." the man said as the boy looked at the puppy and took it in his arms. "Really?" the boy said as the man nodded. "Cool" the boy said happily._

"_but that puppy's not for fun" the man said seriously as the boy listened to his father to continue. "I was actually going to summon eight dogs. Pakkun was just missing since I wanted to surprise you when you summon Pakkun. Anyway, this is not the point. You can use ninken for them to track an enemy's scent. Heck, you can teach them to be part of your jutsu, son" the man said to the boy._

"_You mean, not only can I summon Pakkun, I can summon..." "yes, you can summon the seven dogs that I had just summoned." the man said as the boy started to prepare himself to summon the others but the man stopped. "Silly Kakashi. You're still young. You need more chakra to summon them all, right, Warai?" the man said as he looked at his fellow friend. His fellow friend was a little less older version of the old man who reminisce this memory._

"_Yep. Kakashi, you are really going to be like your father." the old man, Warai, said. "I guess so." Kakashi said. "Well, you will." Warai smiled politely at the young boy and looked at the sun. "Oh my, you have to go, Kakashi. The chuunin exams will start sooner." Warai said as the Kakashi's father looked up._

"_You're right. You can go now. Best of luck to you, son." the father said. Kakashi ran off while saying " bye, father. Bye, Warai-san." "Kakashi?" the little puppy said. "Your first word. Wait till Kakashi comes back to hear you say his name. Yes, Kakashi...my son" the father said as he dismissed Pakkun._

"_Hatake." Warai said as his friend turned to see him. "Your son's going to follow your footsteps soon" Warai said. "I hope that. I will watch him follow and hope he will keep up" the man said. "Got to go on a mission, Warai. I wish I could see you at the tea shop though you transferred it to another road." the man said as Warai scratched his head nervously. "Sorry about that. Business is business." Warai said as the man nodded and went off to his mission._

"He didn't come back to see his son growing up. I would have been there for the kid. This business is causing this loss of chance to do that. Well, business is business. Life's like that. Soon I'll retire and do something about your son, Hatake" Warai said to himself. He was now serving the orders to the stranger.

"Was that Kakashi Hatake? The Copycat ninja?" the stranger said. "Yep." Warai said as the stranger grunted. "you should have been there for him, old man." the stranger said as Warai sighed. "Oh well, it's too late. You better pay up your bills now." Warai said as the stranger reached out yen for the old man to take. "Good." Warai said as he left to take up more business from a woman over the end of the counter who wanted to order more. "Kakashi Hatake, good to know you're still alive" the stranger laughed silently and ate his meal.

"you seem to be contented and satisfied, Kakashi" Pakkun was summoned awhile ago to escort Kakashi to the destination of their mission. They were now walking alongside of the road. "Hai. Just ate miso soup." Kakashi said. "With eggplant?" Pakkun asked. "Why of course" Kakashi said as Pakkun smiled.

"Must be really that good, eh?" Pakkun said. "Yes, almost the same taste as my first try of that favorite food of mine." "Really?" Pakkun said as he laughed to himself. "What is it, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. "Remember Warai?" Pakkun said as Kakashi didn't reply. "Iiee" Kakashi replied after trying to figure out who he was. "Well, he's the one who cook your favorite food that you had first tried when you were a kid"

"Interesting. It's possible that the old man I met is Warai. Anything significant about him?" Kakashi asked to the petite pug that was walking alongside of him. "He is a friend of your father, Kakashi" Pakkun said as Kakashi was a bit surprised. "If I knew that, I would have talked a lot to him but I couldn't anyway" Kakashi said as he adjusted his bag pack.

"Let's jump from branch to branch. My stomach seems to be not that full anymore" Kakashi said as Pakkun nodded and off they went jumping from branch to branch. "Kakashi, something's bothering you...your metabolism isn't that fast, you know" Pakkun said as Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"You caught me, Pakkun. Well, I would always wonder why I've never seen Warai after my father failed the mission and killed himself..." Kakashi paused as his eyes could say it all. He didn't want to go back on reminiscing his father's death. "I should have not ask, Kakashi. I am sorry for-"

"Anyway. Do you think Warai didn't respect him too? Is that why he left the village so that he wouldn't remember him?" Kakashi thought out as he had just interrupted Pakkun's apology. "Well, it is possible but we can't be too sure." Pakkun said. Kakashi stopped and stood on one branch of a tree as Pakkun stopped at the branch that was on top of Kakashi.

"I wonder. Warai would have taken care of me if he didn't leave. Do you think I wasn't respected too since I was related to the man who failed the mission that gave Konoha a great loss that time?" Kakashi asked as Pakkun shook his head and sighed. "Don't think too much about it, Kakashi. Let's focus on the mission"

"Hai, you're right. Let's go, Pakkun" Kakashi announced as they both went jumping from branch to branch. Four more days to get there. _I better be prepared to defeat that Akatsuki member and save that medical nin. It seems odd on why the Akatsuki would want a medical nin at their side._ Oh well...Kakashi thought.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as Tsunade looked up at her assistant. "Yes?" Tsunade asked. "Why assign Kakashi to this mission? Anything about him that makes him special to really take this mission?" Shizune asked as Tsunade stood up and looked out of the window.

"Special. He can track and fight. But not only that..." Tsunade said as Shizune wondered. "...it seems that the medical nin who is missing is a friend of Kakashi. He said all his friends passed away but I want to give him hope for that shinobi. One of his lost friends is actually alive." Tsunade said as she remembered losing her boyfriend and his little brother.

"I see. Who would that be?" Shizune asked. "We don't know her name. She hid her name in the village that she was captured by the Akatsuki member. But as far as I know. She looks like one of the friends that Kakashi talked about." Tsunade said with confidence.

"There is still hope" Tsunade said and looked at the bright sky. It was calm, birds flew, sun sets fine and people of the village that she is handling are cheerful today. What a wonderful day it is, indeed.

Laughter was heard from a cave that was a secret hideout of an organization called the Akatsuki. "You should have let me take her. I would have done it in silence, you know. Who knows? That guy must've failed. You should have given me the chance. I'm new here and all" a man with blonde hair that seems almost white said this to a person who was wearing the same cloak as him and hid his face.

"Silence? You actually talk a lot." the partner of the blonde haired-man said as the blonde-haired man took out his weapon and wanted to kill him...if he could. "we both know we can't kill each other." his partner said as the man grunted. "Whatever, Kakuzu. Damn you..." the man whispered as his partner now known as Kakuzu laughed silently. "Hidan, you'll have the chance" Kakuzu said.

"Affirmative. Right now go and search for the jinchuuriki that I had assigned to you two awhile ago" the man who had hid his face now seems to be the Akatsuki leader. "yeah, yeah, whatever." Hidan said carelessly as he followed Kakuzu to go on forth to find the jinchuuriki.

" Art is a bang, man!" a man with blonde hair but this time with a real bold color of yellow yelled as his partner who was crouching and wearing a hidden mask smacked him in the head with his tail. "Ow! Sasori, what's with you? We love art, don't you think it's a bang, mmm?" the blonde haired man said in pain and agony. "You're so obnoxious, Deidara. Someday, you'll be a little bit serious so you be careful" the blonde haired man's partner known as Sasori said this to him.

"Talk to the hand" the blonde haired man, Deidara, raised his hand to Sasori's face as the mouth on the hand he had raised said those words. Sasori didn't care as he looked at the Akatsuki leader. "Don't you think we should capture the jinchuuriki that you had assigned to us?" Sasori asked.

"As soon as he gets here with the medical nin." the Akatsuki leader said. "Why do we need that medical nin, un?" Deidara asked while having fun with his explosive clays. "You'll see" the Akatsuki leader said.

"what are you doing, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked as they continued to jump branch from branch to continue their mission. "Taking a soldier pill" he said as he pulled down his mask and threw a soldier pill into his mouth. "We need to get there in five days. I'm aiming to get there in three days starting today." Kakashi explained. "you mean after two days from now, you want to get there soon?" Pakkun asked.

"Obviously" he said as he placed the pack of soldier pill in his pouch bag and pulled his mask back up. "Is Warai a good man, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked as Pakkun sighed. "We should get rid of this topic, Kakashi. It's not that important, anyway." Pakkun pointed out. "to you, it's not..."

"...but to me it is." Kakashi said. _How could it be important, anyway?_ Pakkun thought.

**Thanks for reading. R&R please. Took my time to type this. Thanks again.**


End file.
